


Tonight

by Burntuakrisp



Series: A Princess Tale (Undertale/Deltarune) [6]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Crush, Childhood Sweethearts, Confessions, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crushes, Crying, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Forbidden Love, Interspecies Romance, Love Confessions, OOC, Out of Character, Princess Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntuakrisp/pseuds/Burntuakrisp
Summary: Frisk finds herself being greeted by her cute friend in the middle of the night.He seems to have something important to tell her.





	Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if Lancer seems out of character.  
> This is another cute Lancisk one-shot.  
> Toby fox owns Deltarune, Undertale, Frisk, and Lancer.

After many hours of tossing and turning, Frisk finally decided that falling asleep was futile. Her bed was soft, she was in her comfiest nightgown, she was in the perfect environment to sleep peacefully. Yet she couldn’t bring herself to fall into slumber. True she had a busy day, with the whole festival and all, but her mind was being filled with flashbacks of the days' event. Especially around that silly boy.

Lancer.

Ever since he came into her life, things haven’t been the same.

It wasn’t the same type of shift in her everyday life like when Sans told her about the timelines and resets. But it was enough to invade her mind every once in a while.

Lancer.  
That silly monster boy had been on her mind for these past few days. With his silly antics, oddball personality, and ability to see the light in every situation. True he saw her as a sissy at first, but after spending some time with her, the two became quick friends.

Lancer was an odd person. He was kinda like Papyrus when she met him in the Underground. But Lancer seemed to spark this determination to be somewhat of menace. Not out of being evil, but rather trying to be cool.

Frisk honestly found that trait adorable. As well as his goofy smile, that bouncy personality, his cometic laughter, his spade attire, the feeling she felt when they danced at the festival today, the excitement he displayed when finding something new, his bright blush, his ability to-

STOP!

Frisk slammed her face into her pillow in irritation. There she was going again. Whenever she had one thought of Lancer, there was a high chance that another 10 thoughts were to follow. Ever since the two became friends, his very presence seemed to warm her soul and make her feel she was walking on air.

Frisk wasn’t stupid, she had a clear idea what was the cause of her cluster of emotions. Having been the master of flirting for many years, she knew what emotion had cursed the princess.

Love.

Not the type Sans has mentioned before.

Love.

Frisk was in love.

Frisk was in love with Lancer.

And that made her feel bad.

Frisk might be able to flirt her way to the moon, but she didn’t know how to deal with the situation. Girls her age tend to get crushes on cute boys and chase them with claims that they will get married when they get older. This usually resulted in the boys running for the hills as if they are being chased by a psycho murder. Thank goodness Grammy told her to not treat boys like that, it made her life a lot easier. 

But that old mindset of children love still lingered. Boys her age usually didn’t want to chase love. That girls are icky and have cooties. Judging by Lancer’s ego, Frisk made the best bet that he also thought the same way. 

Even if she flirted with him, she couldn’t force Lancer to like her. She still wanted to be his friend. He meant a lot to her, and having a crush on him could ruin their relationship. So it would be of her best interest to keep her feelings secret.

But how was she supposed to do that when him tapping on her window is making her heart do jumping jacks?

Wait?

Frisk lifted her head off her pillow to see a round silhouette behind the curtains of her balcony window. Judging by the sharp point at the top of its head and the chubby shape it had, Frisk knew who was trying to get her attention.

“Lancer?”

Frisk climbed out of bed and put her slippers on. As quickly and as quietly as possible, she ran to the tapping shape and pulled her curtains to see her suspicious were correct. 

Lancer displayed bright excitement seeing his human friend arrive. Due to the glass that separated the two, Frisk was unable to properly hear what he was saying. But her first assumption was he said her name. He continued to talk as if he had found an amazing discovery that he wanted to share with the world.

Frisk felt panic arise. She knew that it was late at night, and if any of the Royal Guards were to see him, directly outside the Princess’s room, there was no way he wasn’t going to be punished harshly. She put her finger to her lip to gesture Lancer to stop talking. He didn’t notice, he was just too excited.

She quickly ran towards the door to her balcony and pulled the handle. The door opened, allowing Frisk to run out and greet her friend.

And by greet, she put both of her hands on the chatty boy’s mouth. 

Frisk held that position for a moment, as she turned her head to see if anyone had heard Lancer’s ranting. Luckily, there was no sign of attention. Frisk gave a sigh of relief, she turned towards Lancer as she pulled her hands away,

“Sorry for doing that, but this time of night isn’t really appropriate for chatter. What would’ve happened if any of the guards heard you? You could easily be thrown in the dungeon, you-“

Frisk than realized that her action to temporarily silence the boy resulted in a large patch of blue blush be spread across his face. His fingers brushed against his lower lip, causing more blush to emerge. 

“Lancer?”

The boy broke out of his daze hearing his friend’s voice. He felt foolish, quickly brushing his previous action aside.

“HO HO HO, Sorry for the sudden wake-up call. Guess I never had an indoor voice.”

Frisk gave him the classic neutral face of displeasure in response. (-_-)

“Well, you’re going to need one if you want to talk to me at this time.”

Lancer gave a nervous chuckle.

“Okay, Sorry Frisk.” He said in a more suitable and quiet tone.

Frisk’s usual smile returned.

“What are you doing here Lancer?

“Well, I wanted to see you.”

“You saw me earlier today, like 6 hours ago.

“Six hours is too long!”

“You are just impatient, silly boy”

“Maybe, but I need to talk to you about something. Can you let me in? Please?”

“I’m not sure what my dad would think if he knew that I had a boy in my bedroom.”

“Please!”

“Also it’s really late and I don’t want to hold you up from your bedtime.”

“PLEASE!”

“Plus you did sneak into a castle without an invitation and...”

Lancer got on his knees and begged.

“Okay fine! I promise to never sneak into your castle again, I swear by my blue soul! Now can you please let me in?”

Frisk was just joking with him, of course, she was going to let him in. He might be an annoyance at times, but he always had the best intentions.

“Come on in. But please keep your voice low.”

Lancer thanked her as he walked towards Frisk’s bed to sit down. After closing the door, the princess then turned on her bedside lamp. It didn’t glow that bright, but it did provide enough light for the two to see each other.

Frisk than jumped on the spot on her bed next to Lancer. Causing a tiny bounce.

For a solid moment, there was no sound. They just sat there, looking at each other. Frisk felt the situation was awkward, but struggled to find a way to break the silence. Finally Frisk whispered out a question she had.

“How did you get up here?”

Lancer took a moment to process that his friend just spoke to him. He scrambled with his response.

“Oh, well you see. There was a large abundance of balloons from the festival today and I managed to gather enough to float me up here.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I nearly hit my head to your balcony.”

“Next time, wear a helmet.”

“I don’t even wear one for my bike.”

“My point still stands.”

The two gave a small chuckle at the silly state of their conversation.

“Speaking of the festival, you are an amazing dancer Frisk. Where did you learn to move like that?”

“Well, one of my brothers is great at pirouetting. He inspired me to always express myself with as much physical as possible. You weren’t that bad yourself Lancer.”

Lancer made a raspberry with his lips.

“Please, the only reason why the crowd cheered us on was because you were leading.”

A smug appeared on her mouth.

“Says the boy that dipped me with a rose in his mouth.”

Lancer began to blush and stutter.

“I-I-I didn’t mean to do that, my foot slipped.”

“Sure it did, Prince Charming.”

Frisk could never get enough of Lancer’s blush. It was just too cute for the world.

“Well, you are one to talk, Princess.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You never told me you were a princess. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Well, why didn’t you tell me you were a prince?”

“Don’t throw my question back at me! I asked first!”

“Well, I felt that fact was unnecessary. Every time I’m mentioned being a princess, it automatically puts me on a pedestal. I honestly hate that.”

“Same here, it makes us seem more snobby than we actually are.”

“Exactly. That is why I kept it secret.”

“Well, I don’t blame you for hiding it then.”

With the end of the conversation, silence filled the room once more. Frisk looked at the place where Lancer’s eyes would be. Appeared to be staring longingly into her’s Frisk spoke again.

“So is that the reason why you came all the way up here? Just to ask why I kept my royal identity a secret from you?”

Lancer’s smile faded, and his face scrunched up with anxiety.

“No...”

“Than what is it?”

Lancer said nothing, he looked away from Frisk to catch his breath.

He knew the reason why he was here. After many days of speaking to Lesser Dad about it, he understood what he needed to do. Lesser Dad’s advice rang through his head.

Thou must not holdeth back.  
Stare her in the eye.  
Graspeth her hand.  
Ignoreth fear and stress.  
Leteth her know the truth!

Lancer could feel his heart jump to his throat. He was so nervous. But he knew he had to say it. He had come this far, there was no turning back.

“Lancer? Are you okay”

Lancer didn’t turn his face.

“Lancer. If something is wrong, you don’t have to be afraid to tell me.”

Lancer looked at her but said nothing.

“I’m here for you Lancer. If what you need to tell me is so important, I won’t judge you.”

“You promise?” Lancer whispered.

Frisk held out her hand and lifted her pinky.

“Pinky promise.”

Lancer hesitates to bring out his hand to complete the promise. Both pinkies wrapped tightly. Confirming that the promise was official.

Before Frisk could pull her hand away, Lancer grasped it with his other hand and held it in a comforting embrace. Before Frisk knew it, the two kids were holding hands. Lancer’s face was blushing brightly again.

“Frisk, remember that day you flirted with me?”

“W-what?” Frisk was taken back.  
“Y-Yeah?”

“Well, ever since that day, you have struck my curiosity. No one has ever said such sweet things to me. I was shocked! But it felt so...nice. like I mattered. After spending my whole life being ignored by my father, a hindrance to the guards, and not really having any friends. When you said those sweet things to me, it made me feel happy.”

Frisk was puzzled. She knew when she flirted it made monsters happy, but none of her flirting techniques had a huge impact on them.

“But even after spending time with you, I have come to realize what an amazing person you are. You are kind, patient, understanding, and always see past the flaws and mistakes anyone has.”

“Lanc-“

“Ever since we met, you have been constantly on my mind. Your smile, your laughter, the way how you pull that blank face.”

“Lancer, I...”

“NO PLEASE, Let me finish!”

The boy was now on the verge of crying. He was barely breathing. He shook like a leaf. He wasn’t sure his heart was even beating. But he couldn’t stop. He was going to say what was needed, even if it was going to kill him.

“Frisk, you are the kindest, most beautiful, peaceful person I have ever met. When I am with you, I feel all the pain from the past vanish. Leaving nothing but hopes and dreams for a better world. A world is a gray instead of being broken in black and white. You are angel Frisk!  
It has taken me so long to realize these emotions I have towards you. But now that I know what I am feeling is the truth, I can’t hide it anymore! Even if I burst from fear, even if I turn to dust on the spot, I need to tell you the honest truth!”

Frisk tightened her hands and looked at the sobbing boy.

“Then say it already! What is it that you need to tell me? Please, for both of our sakes, TELL ME!”

Lancer looked Frisk right in the eye. The way the dimly light room shined against her hair, made Lancer feel as if a real angel was before him.

Lancer took a deep breath, releasing Frisk’s hands than with a trembling voice that felt dry in his throat, he spoke.

“FRISK...

IM IN LOVE WITH YOU!!!!!!”

.....………………

Silence.  
Absolute silence fell.  
Nothing moved.  
Nothing changed.  
It was as if the entire world was paused like a video game.

Lancer began to sob.

“There! I said it! I told you the truth! Frisk, I am in love with you. You make me feel like there is hope in the dark world. You make me laugh. Make me want to be a better person. Do you understand what I am saying? I love you!”

Frisk didn’t speak. Or rather, she couldn’t speak. Her face was red, as she felt flattered, surprised, and her heart was beating more rapidly.

Lancer continued. More tears poured down his wet face.

“But, I know that someone as beautiful and loving as you doesn’t deserve a boy like me. I can’t handle myself in a battle. I can barely make friends. My dad believes I’ll be nothing more than a pathetic excuse for a so. You are a goddess compared to me!”

Lancer wipes away his tears as the best way he could. Fresh ones just kept emerging.

“I don’t want to force you to like me. I don’t want to make things awkward between us. I still want to be your friend Frisk. I just had to tell you what I felt. Lesser Day tells to that keeping my feelings locked up like that will not make me a good king!”

Lancer got up from the bed.

“You don’t have to answer. I understand. You see me as a friend only. There are other people out there that are worthy of your heart. I won’t bother you anymore, I’ll just-“

Suddenly Lancer felt a hand grab his shoulder and pull him back. Next thing he knew he was in Frisk’s embrace. She tightly hugged the boy, as if he would disappear at any moment.

“Lancer, you not a worthless person. Don’t you ever think of yourself like that!”

Lancer felt warm in her embrace, he said nothing.

“Lancer, you are a funny, warm hearted, outgoing person that has a heart so pure sins could be washed by it. I don’t know your father, but by how you describe him, he doesn’t know what it means to be a father. What he says about you is not true. If the world was to know who you are, there would be millions line up just to adopt you.

 

Tears of a different kind began to fall down Lancer’s eye.

“Frisk, do you really mean that?”

“Every word.”

Lancer began to wrap his arms around Frisk. Soon the two were just sitting there hugging each other.

“Lancer?”

“Yes, Frisk?”

“You have no shame in saying you love me.”

“W-What? Why?”

Frisk pulled back and looked him in the eye.

“Because I love you too.”

Lancer gasped and blush emerged.

“Lancer, ever since we met I found you to be loving, goofy, and determined person. Not to mention you are incredibly adorable. I’m honestly surprised that no other girls wanted you. You are a precious person, don’t ever think otherwise. You are the one who stole my heart.

“Frisk.”

“Lancer”

Their faces grew close to one another.

“Princess?”

Both kids literally jumped. Frisk felt panic once more.

“Those must be the guards! They must've heard you!”

Frisk pushed Lancer towards the door.

“You have to leave!”

“I’m not afraid! I don't want to leave!”

“Please. Meet me tomorrow afternoon in the forest.”

Lancer wanted to stay, but he knew the danger if he didn’t go.

So Lancer headed out the door, climbed down the balcony, and was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay yeah, I rushed it in the end, but it's getting late and I am getting tired.  
> I probably go back to revise the ending, but I hope you at least enjoyed the fluff.
> 
> If you want to draw fanart of Lancisk, let me know in the comments below.
> 
> Anyway, holiday break begins and I need the time to relax.
> 
> See you soon.


End file.
